that pain in your chest
by Balinese
Summary: A boy as pure as snow... aber lange nicht so naiv (ZabuzaHaku; Haku P.O.V.)


That pain in your chest  
  
Pairing: Zabuza/Haku  
  
Haku P.O.V.   
  
Kommentar: Nachdem ich mich vorher entschieden gegen Naruto gewehrt hatte von wegen   
  
Mainstream und so weiter, bin ich nun doch nicht mehr drum herum gekommen. Und ich bin   
  
froh Gott... wie ich Haku und Zabuza liebe bzw. vergöttere   
  
Bloß ist diese FF irgendwie... leider... merkwürdig geworden ;; Gefällt mir nicht so   
  
wirklich, daher wird in Kürze wohl noch eine zu diesem Pairing entstehen lach  
  
Widme ich meinem Zabusa -.-  
  
That pain in your chest   
  
perhaps it is love   
  
Konzentration. Wenige Handbewegungen. Das Siegel.  
  
„Secret Jutsu!"   
  
Der Himmel hat sich verdunkelt. Finstre Wolken lassen den Tag wie den späten Abend in der   
  
Dämmerung wirken, das dunkle Grün der Bäume wie tristes Grau, ihre Schatten wie   
  
unheilvolles Schwarz erscheinen.   
  
Doch das wenige Licht, das sie noch durchdringt, wird in meinen Spiegeln reflektiert, erhellt   
  
den Platz an dem ich stehe. Und doch spiegeln sie gleichzeitig das Grau, das sie und mich   
  
umgibt.  
  
Spiegel aus Eis. Glatt. Kalt. Ohne jeglichen Makel. Nur das Bild zurückwerfend, das sich   
  
ihnen zeigt. Ihre feste Aufgabe. So viel Ähnlichkeit zu mir...  
  
Der Weg eines Shinobi. Jegliche Gefühle in sich verbergen. Nur der einen Aufgabe dienen.  
  
Meine Aufgabe... ja, nur ihr diene ich und nur für sie lebe ich. Nun schon seit Jahren.   
  
Denn ihm habe ich mich verschrieben.   
  
Denn er gab meinem Leben einen Sinn.   
  
Denn ihm bin ich dankbar.   
  
Denn er ist alles, was ich habe.  
  
Und so muss ich mein bestes geben. Das bin ich ihm schuldig. Das ist mein Sinn. Das zu tun,   
  
was er von mir erwartet, was er von mir verlangt. Ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Mein Blut und   
  
seine Kräfte sind ihm.  
  
Doch was, wenn ich versage...?  
  
Ich denke nicht, dass das so einfach geschehen wird, aber was, wenn es dennoch passiert...?   
  
Wenn ich nicht stark genug bin? Stark genug seinen Traum zu verwirklichen? Gäbe es dann   
  
noch einen Sinn...?  
  
„Du kannst es dir nicht leisten unaufmerksam zu sein!" Im selben Augenblick in dem ich   
  
diese Worte höre, spüre ich seine Präsenz bereits hinter mir und weiß, dass ich einen Fehler   
  
gemacht habe.   
  
Dem Kunai in seiner Hand kann ich dank meiner Schnelligkeit gerade noch ausweichen.   
  
Hätte er getroffen, wäre ich tot... Doch das ist sein Recht. Sein Werkzeug. Mein Sinn.  
  
Aber ich habe heute schon zu lange trainiert. Kann meine gewöhnliche Schnelligkeit nicht   
  
mehr erreichen. Die Spiegel scheinen zu weit entfernt. Strecke die Hand aus. Recke sie der   
  
eiskalten Oberfläche entgegen, will wieder eins mit ihr sein, doch die Finger, die sich um   
  
meinen Knöchel schließen, sind schneller. Zerren mich zurück. Werfen mich zu Boden.   
  
Treffe mit meinem Hinterkopf hart auf. Für kurze Zeit ist alles schwarz.. willkommen...  
  
Das, was ich als erstes wieder spüre, ist seine Hand an meinem Hals, die mir jederzeit die Luft   
  
rauben könnte. Das, was ich als erstes wieder sehe, sind seine Augen, die bedrohlich zu mir   
  
hinunter schauen. So gleich seinem Blick, als er mich damals ansah...  
  
„Entschuldigt, Zabuza-san, das nächste mal werde ich besser acht geben."  
  
Der Druck an meinem Hals verstärkt sich und für einige Augenblicke schneidet er mir die   
  
Luft ab. „Das will ich dir auch raten!" Noch immer etwas benommen, bekomme ich nicht   
  
mehr als ein leichtes Nicken zustande. „Gut..." Innerhalb eines Moments ist sein Gewicht von   
  
mir verschwunden.  
  
Ich blicke mich um, doch er ist nicht mehr zu sehen, genauso wenig wie meine Spiegel, deren   
  
Siegel ich aufgrund meiner geschwächten Kräfte aufheben musste.  
  
Er ist nicht da. Meine Spiegel sind fort. So ist alles, was bleibt... nichts.  
  
Er, der meinem Leben Sinn gibt. Meine Fähigkeit, die mich ausmacht. Ich... der allein nichts   
  
ist.  
  
Mein Training für heute ist beendet.  
  
Der Weg zu unserem Haus wäre leichter, wenn ich ihn heute nicht so enttäuscht hätte. So fällt   
  
es schwer ihm in die Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn ihm überhaupt gegenüber zu treten.  
  
Schließlich darf ich keine Schwäche zeigen, weder im Kampf noch in Gefühlen.  
  
Und doch würde ich so gerne...  
  
Die letzten Tage waren anders. So viele Gedanken. Wenn er es gemerkt haben sollte, dann   
  
läst er sich nichts davon anmerken. Aber letztendlich habe ich auch versucht so normal wie   
  
möglich zu wirken. Jeden Morgen früh raus, um zu trainieren. Danach um unser Essen und   
  
unsere Unterkunft kümmern und schließlich wieder trainieren.  
  
Je nachdem, wo wir uns gerade aufhalten, schaue ich mich auch in der nächsten Stadt um.   
  
Jedoch unauffällig und immer darauf bedacht keinerlei Aufsehen zu erregen, was als Ninja   
  
des Hidden Mist nicht ganz so einfach ist. Daher besitze ich diesen Kimono. Zwar lässt er   
  
mich wie ein Mädchen wirken, doch dient es der Sicherheit und dem Schutz vor den Hunter   
  
Nins, deren Maske ich selbst trage.   
  
Aber nicht nur deswegen halte ich mich nicht lange in Städten auf. Ich scheue die Menschen.   
  
Ich weiß wie sie sein können.. wie sie sind. Und ich traue ihnen nicht. Sie gaben mir nie einen   
  
Grund dafür. Es gibt nur eine Person, der ich traue.  
  
Erst gestern hatte ich einen kurzen Blick in das nächstgelegende Dorf geworfen. Es hatte mich   
  
so sehr daran erinnert...  
  
Als ich zurück gekommen war, hatte er mich gefragt, ob ich etwas besonderes gesehen hätte.   
  
Ich hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gelächelt. So wie immer. Nein, nichts besonderes. Nur   
  
ein Spiegel dessen, was nun vor einigen Jahren geschehen war. Ja, es war genau um diese   
  
Zeit.  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich, was anders gewesen wäre, wenn nicht dieses Blut durchmeinen   
  
Körper fließen würde. Ich versuche es zu verbergen, doch ist es schwer für mich. Diese Art zu   
  
leben. Er bedeutet mir alles. Und er braucht mich.   
  
Doch wünsche ich mir manchmal, dass er mich auch als Menschen, als seinen Begleiter   
  
brauchen würde. Diese... ja... diese Liebe ist schmerzhaft. Aber besser so als gar nicht.  
  
Das sage ich mir jeden Tag.  
  
Ich bin fast an der Hütte in der wir zur Zeit untergekommen sind, angekommen.   
  
Ich mag diesen platz. Ich wünschte, wir könnten hier bleiben. Mitten im Wald. Die Luft ist   
  
friedlich. Der Bach in der Nähe voller Leben. Die Tiere um mich herum von Menschen   
  
unberührt. Trotzdem weiß ich, dass wir nicht lange hier bleiben können. Die Stille hier ist   
  
bedrohlich.  
  
So gleich der Beziehung, die wir führen. Nach außen hin alles in Ordnung, keine Probleme,   
  
stummes Verständnis, nötige Distanz. Doch die Stille...  
  
Sie ist es auf die man hören muss. Blicke, sie sind es zu deuten. Keine Handlung, die mich   
  
verraten könnte...  
  
Die Wurfsterne, die meinen Arm streifen, sind plötzlich und unerwartet.  
  
Schon wieder zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, unverzeihlich und dieses mal weiß ich, dass er   
  
es nicht ist. Sie müssen uns gefunden haben. Mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Sie haben wohl   
  
gelernt.  
  
Dennoch ist es kein langer Kampf. Wie würde ich meinem Meister nützen, wenn ich nicht   
  
gegen sie ankommen würde? Nach und nach fügen sich meinem Herzen weitere Narben   
  
hinzu. Eine mehr mit jeder Leiche, die zu Boden fällt.  
  
Als ich etwas übersehen habe, habe ich kaum Zeit dieses zu bereuen. Die Wunde, die das   
  
Kunai in meiner Seite hinterlassen hat ist tief und innerhalb weniger Sekunden sinke ich auf   
  
die Knie. Allerdings nicht bevor ich auch diesen letzten Gegner zu Fall gebracht habe.   
  
Das Blut an meiner Hand ist warm und bildet einen starken Kontrast zu meiner eiskalt   
  
gewordenen Haut. Meine Sicht um mich verschwimmt. Wenn ich doch nur...  
  
Doch plötzlich sind da zwei Hände, die meine schwachen ohne großen Widerstand von der   
  
Wunde wegdrücken und nun selbst ihren Platz einnehmen. Ich muss nicht aufsehen, um zu   
  
wissen, dass er es ist. Wer anders würde sie sich so um mich kümmern? Und ich spüre nur   
  
noch wie er mich auf seine Arme nimmt.  
  
Etwas ist anders. Und als er mir letztendlich wieder in die Augen sieht, wird es mir plötzlich   
  
klar. Nicht nur mein Blut ist ihm...  
  
Die Stille ist es auf die man hören muss. Blicke, sie sind es zu deuten. Keine Handlung, die   
  
ihn... die uns verraten könnte.  
  
FIN 


End file.
